Kita Selalu Dekat
by HunHan3a
Summary: Ini kisah tentang Sehun dan Luhan. Tentang sepenggal kisah kehidupan yang ingin mereka bagikan pada kalian. Tak peduli dimanapun kami sekarang. Kami selalu dekat, bukan? Friendship; Family. Oneshot. For Event 'HunHan Bubble Tea Couple'. Happy Reading. And always love Hunhan. D


"Ibu, kita _ngapain_ di sini?"

Tak kudengar satupun kata keluar dari mulut ibuku. Ada apa ini? Mengapa kami berhenti di sini?

"Ibu, dinginn.."

Kueratkan pegangan tanganku pada Ibu. Masih sama. Kulihat ibu hanya menatap kedepan─ke arah rumah lantai dua di hadapan kami. Masih belum terdengar jawaban dari ibu.

"Ibuu, Luhan kedinginan.."

Kuayunkan sedikit genggaman tangan ibu di tanganku. Barulah ibu tersadar ucapanku. Masih tidak terdengar kata keluar dari mulutnya, tapi kini ibu menatapku. Ibu menunduk─mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh kecilku. Dikancingkannya jaket yang menyelimuti tubuh kurusku. "Masih terasa dinginnya?"

"Tidak, Ibu. Kita _ngapain_ di sini?" kembali kulontarkan kalimat tanya yang sama. Kumenunggu jawaban dari mulut ibuku. Kulihat ibu nampak berpikir keras ─kelihatan dari keningnya yang nampak berkerut. Tak lama ibu kembali menatapku.

Aku tak suka tatapan ibu yang ini. Tatapan ini biasanya hanya dikeluarkannya saat aku terlalu asik bermain sampai lupa pulang─tatapan sedih ibu ketika aku bandel.

"Luhan sayang, ini rumah teman baik ibu─" Ibu menatapku lembut, sedih, lalu mengelus rambut coklatku.

"─Kamu baik-baik ya di sini." Kulihat tetes air mata mulai berguguran dari matanya.

"Kenapa Ibu menangis?" Pelan kubertanya. Tangan kecilku meraih wajahnya dan menghapus uraian air mata itu. "Ibu tidak usah khawatir, aku bisa jadi anak yang baik _kok. _Tenang saja yaa."

Ibu tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ibu malah langsung memelukku dan kembali kudengar isakan pelannya. Mengapa ibu menangis? Ibu sakit?

"Ya, ibu tau, kamu anak yang pintar Luhan. Pesan ibu jadilah anak yang baik ya, selalu dengar nasihat bibi dan─"

"Dan apa, Ibu?"

"─dan lupakanlah ibu."

* * *

><p>Kita Selalu Dekat<p>

Luhan; Sehun

Friendship; Little!Shounen-ai; Family

Untuk Luhan dan Sehun yang sekarang terpisah jarak

Apapun yang terjadi─

─kalian tetap sahabat _bukan_?

* * *

><p>Luhan terbangun dari mimpinya.<p>

Disekanya keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya. Masih terasa nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat. Mimpi itu dikategorikannya mimpi buruk, wajarlah bila kini ia merasa sangat ketakutan. Luhan memutuskan untuk beranjak bangun.

Ditinggalkannya _kasur single_nya sendiri. Dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke _kasur single_ di sampingnya.

Tubunnya masih bergetar. Rasa rindu dan sakit itu masih mendera perasaannya saat ini. Memutuskan bahwa ia harus melupakan mimpi itu, maka ia mulai masuk ke dalam selimut penghuni kasur itu.

Segera ia berbalik dan dengan pelan memeluk penghuni kasur yang dimasukinya.

* * *

><p>:Sehun<p>

Saat kudengar suara jam besar di ruang tengah berdentang, kuputuskan untuk bangun. Dentangan jam itu kujadikan alarm untuk bangun. Walau hari ini hari minggu, aku harus tetap bangun pagi. Itu kewajibanku untuk membangunkan adik-adikku yang lain.

Tapi aku merasa ada yang berbeda hari ini.

Bukan, bukan. Bukan berbeda dalam kegiatan rutinitasku. Tapi kurasakan ada lengan kecil yang tengah memelukku─

─Oh, Luhan.

Wajah manis sahabatku inilah yang menyambutku ketika aku membalikkan posisi tidurku.

Ini aneh. Tak biasanya Luhan tidur sekasur denganku. Karena memang yaa kami punya _kasur single_ masing-masing. Semua adik-adikku juga. Yang membedakan hanya teman sekamarmu saja. Peraturan di sini, satu kamar, 2 kasur untuk 2 penghuni.

Ah, apa jangan-jangan..

Aku menghalau pikiran-pikiranku. Mungkin.. er.. Luhan mimpi buruk lagi. Ini memang jarang terjadi, tapi bila setiap mimpi buruk, memang Luhan akan tidur di sampingku. Ia pernah berkata kalau ia sedih dan takut, jadi aku hanya dapat membolehkannya.

Kembali kupandangi wajah Luhan yang masih terlelap. Tak tega aku membangunkannya. Ia kelihatan kelelahan. Dan dari raut wajahnya aku tau ia tidak tenang.

Pelan kuusap rambut coklatnnya, rambut yang indan dan sangat lembut. Biasanya adik-adik kami suka sekali bermain-main dengan rambut Luhan. Bermain-main dengan mengikatnya, menghiasnya dengan sesuatu. Biasa kerjaan anak kecil.

Pelan kutolehkan kepalaku melihat jam di dinding kamar kami. Uhh,, semoga tidak apa-apa aku agak terlambat membangunkan adik-adik hari ini. Bagaimanya aku bisa membangunkan mereka jika tangan Luhan masih melingkari dadaku?

Aku tak tega membangunkannya. Tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi Luhan akan bangun.

Iseng. Kuambil spidol hitam dari nakas samping tempat tidur. Lalu kembali kuhadapkan wajahku pada Luhan.

Luhan itu remaja laki-laki, ia seusia denganku, tapi mengapa ia secantik perempuan?

Bila kalian melihat wajahnya, tentu kalian akan berpikir sama sepertiku. Tapi jangan pernah ucapkan kata itu di depan Luhan langsung, bila kalian ingin selamat dari tendangannya.

Haha. Luhan benci disapa cantik.

Tapi mengapa ia tak sadar kalau ia cantik─err, oke─_tampan_ sekali?

Lihat saja rambut coklat yang halus itu, yang membentuk dengan indah wajahnya. Lalu, lihat mata itu, mata yang jernih dengan tatapan yang selalu lembut. Pelan kuarahkan jariku di sekeliling matanya, merasakan betapa halus kulitnya. Lalu, lihat lagi bulu matanya, bulu mata panjang yang melindung matanya.

Lalu kuarahkan tanganku untuk membelai hidungnya yang lucu. Kukatakan lucu karena hidung Luhan kecil, dan tidak semancung hidungku. Dan pipi, pipinya yang halus dan sering kulihat merona bila ia bahagia. Kembali kuarahkan sapuan tanganku di pipinya. Dan terakhir, yang paling sakral, bibirnya, bibir yang merona pink sempura, bibir yang kecil dan sama halus dengan pipinya, bibir yang selalu tersenyum pada semua adik-adik kami, dan kerap kali merengut bila permintaannya kutolak. Dengan senyuman kuarahkan kembali tanganku. Aku tak berani menyentuh bibirnya tanpa izin, jadi kuarahkan tanganku ke atas bibirnya. Kuusap dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Lalu─

"Luhannnn! Bangunnnnn!" Teriakku tepat di telinganya sambil berlari ke luar kamar. Jujur saja, aku malu telah menyentuh wajah sahabatku tanpa izin. Jadi kuputuskan segera kabur─sambil menahan tawa.

* * *

><p>:Luhan<p>

Dengan cepat kubuka mataku. Dasar sehun itu!

Pelan kusibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. Lalu kurapikan kasur Sehun. Yaa sebagai balas budiku telah dibiarkan tidur di sini tadi malam.

Lalu kurapikan juga kasurku. Setelah selesai kubuka jendela dan segare melangkah keluar kamar ketika kulihat ini sudah jam 7 pagi.

Huh! Aku kesiangan. Kasihan kalau adik-adikku menunggu.

Akulah koki di rumah ini, apalagi saat bibi sedang pergi seperti sekarang. Sehun dan yang lain tak bisa diharapkan, mereka cuma bisa menghancurkan dapur ini bila disuruh memasak.

Tanpa mandi, aku mulai memasak. Pagi minggu seperti ini sebaiknya menyeduh teh saja, karena mereka juga paling malas-malasan di rumah.

Kunyalakan kompor dan lekas membuat sarapan untuk 11 penghuni rumah ini─jadi 13 bila ditambah bibi dan aku.

"Heii, sarapan siaapp!" Teriakku.

Tak lama terdengar deru tangga yang berbunyi keras akibat dilalui kaki-kaki kecil mereka. Dan─

"Aku pertama~ Haha!" Teriak Chanyeol.

"Tidakkkk~~ Seharusnya akuuu!" Tampak Chen yang mulai marah.

─Dan segeralah terdengar kicauan-kicauan anak-anak ini yang saling berebut posisi pertama.

_Huh!_ Ada-ada saja. Namun betapa pun aku jengkel dengan tingkah ribut mereka, aku tetap tidak bisa menghentikan senyuman yang terbit di bibirku. Aku sayang keluarga ini. Aku sayang bibi, Sehun, dan adik-adikku ini semua.

Senyumku memudar ketika kurasakan pertengkaran mereka berhenti saat melihatku. Ada apa memangnya?

Mereka nampak mengerutkan alis kecil mereka lalu menunjukku seraya tertawa bersama-sama─awalnya hanya Chanyeol yang tertawa, lalu disusul yang lain saat Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk aku.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanyaku bingung. Namun bagai angin lalu, pertanyaanku diacuhkan. Mereka malah lebih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. _Aduh,_, memang kenapa denganku? Kenapa mereka menertawaiku? Apa bajuku aneh? Coba lihat! Bahkan Kyungsoo yang pendiam saja sampai ikut tertawa.

Ini pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Kuarahkan pandanganku ke tangga yang berderit dengan Sehun yang berjalan santai di atasnya. Ketika Sehun mengangkat pandangannya, pandangan kami bertemu. Tak lama, sebelum kudengar Sehun ikut menertawakanku bersama anak-anak yang lain. _Huh!_

"Hei! Memang ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Aku memang belum mandi, _kok_!" Teriakku sambil mengacungkan spatula masak ke arah mereka.

Masih dengan tertawa, Tao, maknae kecil kami, menjawab, "Hihi. Coba hyung ambil kaca di kamar," jawabnya lalu melanjutkan tawanya. Tak perlu bersusah-susah mengambil kaca, Sehun dengan entengnya menyodorkan kaca di tangannya padaku, "Sekarang, coba lihat bayangangmu sendiri di kaca, Lu."

Pelan kuambil kaca di tangan Sehun dan mulai melihat bayanganku yang terpantul di sana─

"Ahh! Tidakkk! Sehunnnaaaa!"

─dan aku melihat bayangan wajahku yang nampak coreng-moreng di kaca tersebut. Uhh! Ini pasti kerjaan Sehun saat aku tertidur tadi.

Tidakkkk! Wajah tampanku yang berhargaa!

* * *

><p>:Sehun<p>

Haha. Puas sekali mengerjai Luhan. Lihat saja, sekarang dia sedang di kamar mandi bersama Kyungsoo dan Lay yang membantunya untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

Tapi tenang saja, spidol yang kupakai untuk mencoret wajahnya bukan yang permanen _kok_. Pasti bisa dihapus tapi yaa pasti butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkannya.

Hihi. Ide jailku ini muncul saat kulihat wajahnya yang tenang sekali saat tidur. Bahkan saat tanganku lincah menyentuh wajahnya, ia sama sekali tidak terbangun.

"Sehun hyung, ayo temani kami bermain bola!" Kurasakan ada yang menarik tanganku. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan wajah bersemangat Kai yang menyambutku, "Oke, mari bermain, Kai-ya!"

Sesampainya aku di lapangan depan rumah, mereka telah menunggu. Mari kukenalkan kalian dengan adik-adik kecilku:

Di sana yang sedang bersandar pada tiang gawang, adalah Kris. Umurnya 10 tahun, dia tertua kedua di antara adik-adik yang lain. Sifatnya, err, walau masih anak-anak, dia selalu menjaga _image_nya. Dia pendiam tapi penurut sekali, tak pernah sedikit pun menolak bila aku, Luhan atau bibi meminta bantuannya. Dia diantarkan ke sini saat umurnya masih 5 tahun. Orang tuanya kaya namun jahat karena meninggalkannya di sini di usia anak-anak yang masih perlu cinta dari orang tua.

Lalu di sana, di gawang satunya telah berdiri Chanyeol, keeper andalan kami bersaing dengan Kris. Umurnya 9 tahun, namun sudah tinggi hampir menyamai kris. Kepribadiannya selalu ceria, sulit menemukan wajahnya yang bersedih. Ia juga sangat konyol sama saja dengan adik kecilnya, Si Baekhyun cerewet itu. Nah Baekhyun ini memang adik kandung biologisnya. Sifat Baekhyun sebelas-duabelas dengan Chanyeol. Bedanya Baekhyun pendek dan dia cerewet. Baekhyun tidak ada di lapangan. Ia ikut ke kamar mandi membantu menghapus coretan di wajah Luhan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tiba di sini saat berumur 4 tahun. Tidak ada keterangan apa-apa dari orang tua asli mereka. Saat itu musim salju sedang di puncaknya, malam hari saat Luhan keluar rumah ia melihat dua anak ini berpelukan di teras kami di tengah dinginnya salju. Yang kutau, Luhan masuk ke rumah dengan berderai air mata dengan dua anak ini digandengannya. Makanya duo jail ini, paling menyayangi Luhan di antara yang lain.

Lalu di sebelahku ini, adalah Kai. Maknae kedua kami yang berumur 8 tahun seperti Tao. Dia lumayan pendiam, sebenarnya dia hanya malu bersosialisasi, _kok, _tapi hanya pada orang yang baru bertemu dengannya saja. Bakatnya menari, gerak tubuhnya luwes dan dia _energic_. Dia adik favoritku, karena dia tidak merepotkan dan kami sama-sama suka menari. Orang tua kandungnya ialah seseorang yang meninggalkan surat bahwa mereka tidak sanggup mengasuhnya dan mengantarkannya ke rumah ini.

Dua orang di sekitar gawang kris itu adalah Xiumin dan Chen. Xiumin adik tertua kami, umurnya 10 tahun seperti Kris. Cukup mudah membedakannya dengan yang lain, Xiumin dikenali dengan pipinya yang tembem─_Bakpao_, begitu Luhan biasa memanggilnya─dan wajahnya yang imut sekali. Xiumin paling akrab dengan Luhan─mereka suka saling mencubit pipi masing-masing. Hihi kebiasan aneh. Orang tua asli Xiumin meninggal dalam kebakaran di umurnya yang ke-3. Saat itu bibilah yang menolongnya dan mengasuhnya sampai sekarang.

Nah, Chen yang di sebelah Xiumin itu, sama konyolnya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi suaranya keren _lho_. Chen bisa menyanyikan nada tinggi. Orang tua Chen meninggal sama seperti Xiumin.

Dan dua yang di sekitar gawang Chanyeol adalah Suho dan Tao. Suho umurnya masih 9 tahun namun terkadang tingkahnya seperti orang dewasa. Dia juga penurut seperti Kris. Suho selalu suka disuruh membantu sesuatu, mungkin ia merasa bisa diandalkan. Suho paling akrab dengan Lay yang sedang di kamar mandi menemani Luhan. Nah Lay ini anaknya baik, penurut namun satu kekurangannya, dia raja pelupa. Huh! Biasanya ada-ada saja barangnya yang kelupaan hingga menghebohkan seisi rumah untuk membantunya mencari. Lay dan Suho ditinggalkan orang tuanya di sini tanpa ada keterangan sama sekali.

Lalu Tao, maknae kami yang umurnya 8 tahun. Dia lucu dengan tampang sangar namun hati yang lembut sekali. Lalu ada Kyungsoo, umurnya 9 tahun. Mata Kyungsoo sangat lucu karena berbentuk bulat. Mereka berdua ini ditambah Baekhyun, paling sayang pada Luhan. Entah alasannya apa.

Ya, kebanyakan adik-adik kami ini sangat menyayangi Luhan. Mungkin karena Luhan sangat lembut dan selalu bermain bersama mereka. Tapi aku tidak iri walau aku bukan kakak kesayangan mereka. Aku tau bagaimana perasaan sayang mereka pada Luhan, karena aku juga sangat menyayangi luhan. Sahabat manisku yaang berhasil mengeluarkanku dari zona hitamku.

* * *

><p>:Luhan<p>

Bibi baru saja datang tadi sore, dan kini adik-adik semua sedang duduk asyik di depan TV. Bibi di bagian paling tengah nampak khusyu bersama mereka menyaksikan film anak-anak. Hihi mereka lucu sekali~

Maklumlah ini sudah jam 8 malam ternyata, dan menonton TV bersama adalah kegiatan bersama kami sebelum tidur.

Aku telah menyelesaikan cucian piring dan memutuskan untuk beranjak bergabung bersama mereka untuk menonton TV bersama. Namun langkahku terhenti saat pergelangan tanganku di tarik seseorang. Siapa sih─

─pertanyaanku menghilang saat kurasakan Sehun menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku ke taman belakang. Dituntunnya aku untuk duduk di ayunan. Sedangkan dia sendiri duduk di ayunan sebelahku.

Aku lelah. Kuputuskan untuk mengikuti keterdiaman Sehun dan ikut memandang langit malam yang indah berhias bintang. Saat kulihat kerlipan bintang yang bertaburan semua pertanyaanku hilang─pertanyaanku tentang alasan Sehun menarikku ke sini.

"Luhan.."

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah kanan, di mana Sehun sedang berayun dengan pelan. Tatapan kami bertemu. Pelan ia berkata, "Kamu tidak marahkan wajahmu kucoret-coret?" Ia bertanya dengan nada yang pelan. Sepelan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan beberapa surai rambutku.

Kualihkan tatapanku ke langit lagi, "Tidak, Sehunna. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku marah padamu?" Kembali kupandang mata tajamnya.

"Kau tidak berbicara satu katapun padaku sejak tadi pagi," ungkap Sehun lembut, namun kurasakan nada sedih dalam suaranya. Aku terenyuh. Ternyata Sehun masih sangat peka perasaanya. Penyakitnya belum sembuh. Kuhela nafasku pelan. Padahal aku sudah berjuang untuk mengembalikkan kepercayaannya pada dunia. Ternyata dia masih takut tersakiti.

Pelan kuberdiri dari ayunanku dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun yang masih duduk terdiam mengawasi gerakanku. Kuusap surai coklat tuanya, kulihat matanya yang terpejam menikmati belaianku. "Jangan takut, aku tidak akan pernah marah padamu, Sehunna. Kau kan tau dari pagi aku disibukkan untuk merapikan dan menjaga rumah saat bibi pergi dan kalian semua bermain bola. Baru malam ini aku bebas dan sempat berbicara padamu." Sehun membuka matanya dan menatapku lama. Dia mencari kejujuran dari tatapan mataku.

"Hei, aku juga disibukkan untuk membersihkan spidol yang kau torehkan di wajah tampanku, tau!" Kuangkat tanganku dari kepalanya dan pelan kupukul lengannya. Sambil merengut tentunya. Jelas saja, bagaimana kalau spidolnya tidak mau hilang? Habis sudah wajah tampanku ini.

Kedengar kekehan dari mulut Sehun, lalu ia berdiri dan mengacak suraiku pelan. Dan tak kusangka ia kembali mendorongku untuk duduk di ayunanku semula. Dari tatapannya kumengartikan kalau ia masih ingin mengobrol berdua saja denganku.

Ia kembali duduk di ayunannya, "Iya, iya, maaf, aku hanya iseng _kok,_" ungkapnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Aku tau ia berbohong, kami sudah saling mengenal selama 10 tahun ini, kami sudah seperti saudara kembar. "Jangan bohong. Kau tau kau takkan bisa membohongiku. Apa alasanmu? Lagian kapan kau sempat mencoret wajahku ini?"

"Saat kau tidur di sampingku malam tadi, salahmu juga, saat aku sudah terbangun kamu masih sempat-sempatnya tidur nyenyak." Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya, tapi aku masih penasaran pada satu hal. Aku sudah mengenal Sehun lama sampai bisa tau kalau ia bukan orang yang suka jail dan mengerjaiku. "Apa alasanmu, Sehun?" Kubertanya serius.

Kulihat senyuman meninggalkan wajahnya. Ini raut muka 'mempertahankan diri'nya. Dialihkannya tatapannya pada langit yang indah di sana, "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu terhibur dan sejenak lupa pada mimpi burukmu, Lu."

Jawabnya pelan. Kini ia menatapku dengan lembut dan kurasakan jantungku berdebar.

* * *

><p>:Sehun<p>

Malam itu, setelah kami merasa mulai membeku─maklum sedang musim dingin─kami memutuskan segera tidur. Namun Luhan kembali merepotkanku dengan memaksa ikut tidur di _kasur single_ku.

"Lu, kenapa lagi ini?" Tanyaku heran dengan tingkahnya yang spontan langsung masuk ke selimutku dan memaksaku tidur berdempetan dengannya. Bukan apa, kami berdempetan karena _kasur single _ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk 1 orang. Walau aku dan Luhan tidak gemuk tapi tetap saja terasa sesak bila satu kasur ditiduri berdua. Namun orang yang kuajak bicara kelihatan damai-damai saja. Bahkan ia tengah menyamankan dirinya berbaring di sampingku sekarang.

"Ini antisipasi bila nanti malam aku mimpi buruk lagi. Sudahlah, ayo lekas tidur, Sehunna." Ia mulai melingkrakan lengan kecilnya ke sekeliling dadaku. Ini kebiasaan tidur kami bila berdua. Pelan kubalas pelukannya dan balas melingkarkan lenganku ke sekeliling pinggang kecilnya. Namun aku tidak berniat tidur cepat.

"Lu, bolehkah aku bertanya tentang mimpi burukmu malam tadi?" Pelan kualihkan helaian rambut yang menutupi matanya. Kelopak matanya yang semula tertutup kini terbuka, menampakkan mata coklatnya yang mengarah seolah bertanya padaku. "Apakah sama seperti mimpi burukmu biasanya?" Pelan kembali kubertanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, tak kudengar jawaban Luhan. Ia terlihat tengah menikmati memandang langit-langit kamar yang tak ada menariknya sama sekali. "Ya." Bila saat itu aku tidak melihat bibirnya yang terbuka, mungkin bisikan itu kukira hanya suara angin.

"Maukah kali ini kau menceritakannya padaku?" Pintaku pelan. Pertanyaan ini sudah sering kutanyakan pada Luhan tiap kali selesai dari mimpi buruknya. Namun hingga saat ini, Luhan masih bungkam.

Kulihat bola matanya yang bergerak gelisah. Mungkin ia masih belum siap. Siapa juga yang mau dengan suka rela menceritakan mimpi buruk yang sangat ingin kau lupakan.

"Ahh.. Kau tak perlu menceritakkannya jika kau─

"Ini tentang ibuku.."

"─tak ingin," Ucapanku terputus dengan perkataan Luhan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya padaku. Kulihat tekad kuat dalam tatapan matanya. Sepertinya ia siap bercerita.

"Mimpi burukku selalu sama, Sehun. Semuanya pasti tentang memori kali terakhir aku bersama ibu, tak pernah yang lain." Kini ia mengalihkan tatapannya dan kembali memandang langit-langit kamar.

Luhan selalu berkata bahwa orang yang paling ingin ditemuinya ialah ibunya. Sepertinya aku akan tau jawabannya malam ini.

"Saat itu kali pertama aku datang ke panti ini. Bibi sebenarnya teman baik ibuku. Saat itu umurku 5 tahun, dan kamu dan adik-adik yang lain belum ada saat itu. Namun, bukan itu mimpi burukku. Sebenarnya ini juga bukan mimpi buruk, tapi setiap aku teringat ini aku pasti akan sedih dan ketakutan."

"Bila kau takut, tak usah dipaksa, Lu. Maafkan aku." Ungkapku sambil menatap matanya yang bersinar hambar─hampir kosong.

"Tidak, tidak, akan kulanjutkan.

Saat itu musim dingin seperti ini. Ibuku mengepakkan semua barang-barangku hari itu, ia membawaku ke sini. Dari tatapan ibu saat itu, aku tahu kalau sepertinya ibu sedang dirudung masalah. Makanya ibu membawaku ke sini. Ibu tidak dengan sengaja membawaku ke sini─ibu tidak membuangku _kan? _Sepertinya ibu berniat menitipkaku sebentar di sini, lalu kembali menjemputku saat ibu sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya, bukan? Sepertinya begitu. Haha. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sehunna.."

Bagaimana aku tidak menatap sedih padamu bila kini kau bercerita dengan berurai air mata, Lu? Dari getar suaranya saja kutau bahwa luhan masih ragu. Ragu apakah ibunya akan menjemputnya atau ia akan di sini selamanya.

Pelan kuusap air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Luhan tidak terisak. Ia menahan kesedihannya, "Itu tidak menyakitiku banyak, Sehunna. Saat itu ibu bahkan menangis saat melepas kepergianku, ibu juga berpesan banyak padaku. Namun kata terakhir ibu yang membuatku takut. Kau tahu apa yang diducapkan ibu terakhir kali?

Ibu bilang, _'Luhan, lupakanlah Ibu.'_"

Dan malam itu aku menyadari. Bahwa manusia yang seceria luhan pun pasti memiliki kenangan yang disimpannya sendiri. Ternyata kita pasti memiliki rahasia yang tak ingin kita bagi. Itu bisa dikarenakan bermacam hal, bisa karena terlalu menyedihkan, atau terlalu menyakitkan, atau terlalu membuatmu muak, seghingga kau lebih memilih menyimpannya.

Dan yang kulihat pada luhan itu berbeda. Ia menyimpannya sendiri karana ia takut orang akan ragu padanya, takut ia akan ragu, ragu pada mampukah hatinya terus memupuk harapan bahwa suata saat ibunya akan menjemputnya.

Malam itu, aku memeluk luhan erat.

Luhan, sahabatku, semoga mimpi indah selalu menyertaimu. Jangan pernah berhenti memupuk harapanmu. Aku akan selalu berada di sini, sebagai sahabatmu, untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi semangatmu.

* * *

><p>Kini sudah 10 tahun berlalu setelah malam itu. Malam yang paling berkesan dalam hidupku. Malam itu malam terakhirku bertemu Luhan. keesokan pagi harinya datang sebuah berita mengejutkan. Luhan akan diadopsi, sebenarnya bukan diadopsi juga <em>sih<em>, karena yang menjemputnya kembali adalah ayah Luhan sendiri.

Kala itu semua orang terdiam mendengar penuturan lelaki yang mengaku ayah luhan. Namun tak bisa disangkal, wajahnya mirip dengan Luhan. Ia memberitahukan bahwa ia ingin menjemput Luhan untuk tinggal bersamanya dengan ibu Luhan yang dulu pernah meninggalkannya di depan pintu panti asuhan ini.

Kulihat seluruh wajah adik-adik kami mendung. Siapa yang tak sedih bila kakak kesayangan mereka akn pergi?

Kau tanya reaksi Luhan? Ia terdiam. Tak mampu berkata apapun saat itu. Ia akan kembali bertemu ibunya, orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya, ini seperti mimpinya yang menjadi nyata. Namun betapa pun bahagianya Luhan ia tetap mengingatku, matanya menatapku layu, seolah bingung akan suara hatinya. Dari hatinya yang lembut aku mudah mengatakan bahwa ia juga sangat sedih bila harus meninggalkan kami.

Dua hari setelahnya, rumah kami banjir air mata. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Tao malam sebelumnya telah memaksa untuk ikut menginap di kamarku dan Luhan. Semalaman itu aku tak bisa tidur disebabkan mereka bertiga plus Luhan menangis dan menggalau bersamaan. Hari itu juga, hampir semua anak-anak menangisi kepergian luhan. Bibi pun turut meneteskan air matanya. Hanya Kris dan Suho yang kulihat tidak menangis, namun ekspresi muram yang tercetak di wajah mereka juga sebuah pertanda kesedihan mereka akan hal ini.

Kau tanya bagaimana reaksiku? Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melepas kepergian Luhan. Karena kutau, walau berat, impian terbesar Luhan adalah memiliki kembali orang tua. Ia begitu merindukan ibu yang pernah meninggalkannya.

Dua hari waktu yang diberikan ayah Luhan itu, dimanfaatkannya untuk setiap waktu bertanya padaku. "Sehunna, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Ujarnya selalu dengan uraian air mata. Yang bisa kulakukan kala itu hanya tesenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya. Menyemangatinya, mendukungnya. Aku kehilangan suaraku untuk dua hari itu, aku takut bila aku bersuara hanya kata 'Jangan!' yang akan keluar dari mulutku. Jadi jawabanku atas pertanyaan Luhan hanya senyuman dan tatapan mataku yang mengartikan semuanya. Dan pelukan, tentunya.

Kini 10 tahun telah berlalu, umurku menginjak 25 tahun. Kini aku telah menyelesaikan pendidikanku dan aku telah bekerja sebagai dokter di sebuah rumah sakit swasta di Seoul. Dengan penghasilanku ini aku senang dapat membantu bibi dalam membiayai adik-adikku yang lain. Selama aku sekolah donatur tetap bagi panti asuhan bibi bertambah satu yaitu ayah luhan. Setiap bulan sekali setelah Luhan telah tinggal bersama keluarganya, ayah Luhan mengunjungi kami. Memberikan banyak oleh-oleh bagi tiap anggota keluarga kami. Kata ayah Luhan sembil tersenyum, "Ini semua hadiah dari Luhan-hyung untuk kalian semua.. Ia begitu merindukan kalian." Beliau berkata sambil membelai lembut rambut kami. Luhan beruntung. Ayahnya baik sekali.

Kau tau apa yang membuatku tetap bertahan walau hatiku rasanya hancur saat Luhan pergi? Itu semua karena kalimat yang diucapakan Luhan yang menguatkanku. Ia berkata seperti ini:

'Sehunna, mungkin saat nanti aku pergi bersama ayah, kita akan terpisah, tapi cukup satu yang kamu tau, bahwa aku selalu menyayangimu dan adik-adik semua dan juga bibi tentunya,' ia berkata dengan senyum di bibirnya. 'Jarak mungkin memisahkan kita, tapi Sehunna, hati kita selalu dekat. Tak peduli dimanapun kamu berada, hati kita pasti akan selalu bersama, akan selalu bersatu. Karena persahabatan kita ini didasari rasa kasih sayang. Kasih sayang itu tak kan pernah luntur oleh zaman bahkan oleh jarak sekalipun─kecuali bila kau berniat membenciku dan awas saja bila itu terjadi. Jadi jangan pernah merasa kita jauh ya, lagipula aku pasti sebulan sekali ke sini _kok_.'

Pesan Luhan itulah yang menguatkanku sampai sekarang, bahwa walau jarak memisahkan, kami tetap bisa selalu dekat, karena persahabatan kami dilandasi rasa kasih sayang. Rasa yang tak pernah pudar ditelan zaman, rasa terkuat yang menggerakan hati manusia untuk bersatu, untuk tidak memerangi satu sama lain. Rasa yang membuat kita menjadi menusia sesungguhnya.

Nah, inilah sepenggal kisah hidupku bersama Luhan, sahabat sejatiku. Kini di umur ke-25 kami, aku, Luhan dan bibi menjadi pengasuh panti asuhan ini. Ya, panti asuhan ini masih berdiri, malah adik-adik kami bertambah banyak. Panti ini menjadi rumah bagi mereka yang ditinggalkan. Tenang, di sini kami akan menyajikan rasa terampuh pengobat sakit hati termujarab bagi kalian. Rasa apakah itu?

Kasih sayang.

* * *

><p>Yeah! Akhirnya selesai juga~ *elap keringat<p>

Ini fanfic kedua saya tentang Hunhan, dan dipersembahkan khusus untuk event 'HunHan Bubble Tea Couple'. :D Maaf ya bila ceritanya aneh dan kacau. Maaf juga bila masih ada typo.

Dari fic ini sy ingin mnyampaikan, bahwa walaupun Luhan dan Sehun kini terpisah jarak, pasti mereka tetap bersahabatkan? Karena persahabatan itu menurut saya, sulit terhapus, karena pasti kita saling menyayangi, bukan?

Harapan sy semoga HunHan tetap bersahabat selamanyaaaaaa dan tidak terpisahkan selamanyaaaaaa

Nah, maaf ya sy sangat tidak ahli bila membuat romance ^^v Sya bisanya persahabatan doang.. Dan, sekian AN kepanjangan dari saya..

Semoga anda berkenan memberikan komentar terhadap fic aneh ini.. Terima kasih.. ^^/

Always support Hunhan! Hunhan fighting! Annyeong!


End file.
